District 5
Everything written on this wiki is protected by copyright. Anyone profiting from this work without the authors permission will suffer legal consequences. Do not distribute. District 5 is one of the richest and most powerful companies in the world, just below Public Eye Corp in terms of wealth, influence, and need. District 5 satisfies passions that everyone feels. Lust, want, greed, and sex. Lots of sex. Founding and market Born at the boom of the Internet age, District 5 started out as a small time porn producer, but due to the quality of its output, soon grew as its registered users shot into tens of thousands, then millions. By 2050 it had diversified into sex toys, strip and sex clubs, magazines, pharmaceuticals like Viagra and legal highs with the effects of ecstasy, and finally, when it was legalized by Public Eye Corp in 2094, prostitution. Owned by the Summers family, with ownership passed from generation to generation, District 5 struck gold with their first edition android “Stepford Bot”, a sex doll which was advertised as the perfect partner for all things. Even at the hefty price of a million each, the android’s sold so well that District 5 expanded their line, and now have a whole range of “Sex Bots” available. If it’s about sex, District 5 control it either directly or indirectly. D5 takes a firm hand with those who try and push into its business without license, and aren't above hiring outside security to enforce their dominance down to street level. They will also seek to establish relationships with drug dealers, and are VERY interested in anyone who can get them access to Rovenizer. The flagship club in New Testapolis is its headquarters and is rumored to be the scene of the wildest parties in the city. CEO Buffy Summers District 5 has been in the hands of the Summers family since Theo Summers, a student at MIT, set up his first website at the age of twenty with the help of some of his fellow female students. Generations later, every family member has been involved in the business and has helped it grow from strength to strength. Recently tragedy struck when the hover-limo the Summers family were traveling in to a private function crashed somewhere in the skyscrapers above New Testapolis. All the direct family except their teenage daughter, Buffy Summers, were burned alive. The girl was said to have survived but after her immediate stay in hospital, she became a recluse. No-one has seen her since, or at least, know that they have. Not even Public Eye. Not long after the accident, District 5 released a new line of Bot, the “Buffybot” which is identical to Miss Summers before her accident in every way. “Buffybots” are not for sale, and one controls each major club or business D-5 has, and dealing with a “Buffybot” is said to be like dealing with Miss Summers herself. Rumors are rife regarding Buffy Summers; some say she created the “Buffybots” as a reminder of her beauty, as she was so horrifically scarred in the accident. Other say that she is untouched and that sometimes she appears in person, but everyone believes their dealing with one of her clones. No-one seems to know the truth. The District 5 heiress remains one of the wealthiest, most enigmatic, mysterious figures of our time. Category:Factions Category:Lore